1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nanoparticle, a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element with the nanoparticle, and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the nanoparticle. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nanoparticle that emits light, a method for manufacturing a light-emitting element having the nanoparticle, and a method for manufacturing a display substrate having the nanoparticle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the field of nanotechnology, a material or a device is made using nanosize particles (nanoparticles). “Nanoparticles,” as used herein, are particles having size parameters (such as length, height, diameter, width, etc.) in a nanometer range, and nanotechnology may include a method for manufacturing the material or the device as well as the material or device itself. A “nanometer range” covers about 1 nm to about 100 nm.
The nanoparticles may be zero-dimensional (0D), one-dimensional (1D), two-dimensional (2D), etc. A 0D nanoparticle may include a quantum dot, a 1D nanoparticle may include a nanowire, a nanopipe, etc., and a 2D nanoparticle may include a nanodisc.
In nanotechnology, a quantum dot may have different kinds of optical, electrical and/or magnetic properties compared to the bulk material. Furthermore, a quantum dot's optical, electrical, and/or magnetic properties may change with the size or the shape of the quantum dot. The quantum dot having the above-mentioned characteristics is used in manufacturing a silicon semiconductor or a thin metal layer, etc., so that technical limitations in manufacturing the silicon semiconductor or the thin metal layer may be overcome.
The quantum dot is usually formed via a lithographic process or a gas-liquid-solid phase growth process using a catalyst, using an expensive apparatus. Today, quantum dots may be formed in a solution. For example, quantum dots may be formed using a solution that includes octadecene, trioctylphosphine oxide, etc.
However, the above-mentioned solutions are relatively expensive, increasing the cost for manufacturing the quantum dot. In addition, octadecene and trioctylphosphine oxide are usually discarded after being used, introducing pollutants to the environment.